Legacy to Galaxy
Legacy to Galaxy is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #1 Heroes Cast: silveer.jpg jim m.jpg arrow.jpg Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in a spaceport, where the overhear two peoples talking about a place called 'Treasure Planet'. The greed inside of Donald kicks in and he suggests Sora and Goofy sneak onto the RLS Legacy to venture to this Treasure Planet. Sora declines Donald's suggestion, but before he can scold him, Donald runs off to follow the two. They meet Captain Amelia, who mistakes Sora, Donald and Goofy as members of the crew and forces them onto the ship. On the ship, they are sent down to work in the galley, where they meet Jim Hawkins, who becomes good friends with Sora as they working under John Silver, the ship's cook. However, Jim tells Sora, Donald and Goofy that a man that gave him the map to Treasure Planet, warned him about Silver. Despite first impressions and mistrust, a strong and caring bond develops between the five of them, with Jim beginning to see Silver as a father figure, as he remembers his own father's neglect and eventual abandonment of him and his mother. One member of the crew, the spider-like Scroop, senses a weakness in Silver and, after an encounter with a black hole, Scroop cuts Arrow's life-line to show his impatience and willingness to attack. Arrow falls to his death in the singularity of the black hole. Jim, who was fastening the life-lines at the time, blames himself for Arrow's death, until Silver comforts him before sending him to bed, while worrying that his crew might think he's gone soft. The next morning, Morph plays with Jim, Sora, Donald and Goofy who manages to playfully chase him down a barrel of fruit, suddenly, the crewmembers come in and they overhear Silver rallying them, crushing their trust. It isn't long before Silver manages to find them out, and the pirates finally sabotage the ship forcing Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jim, Doppler and Amelia to abandon deck, accidentally leaving the map on board after Morph plays a trick on them. The six's longboat is shot down with a plasma cannon and crash land onto Treasure Planet during their escape by one of the mutineers. Amelia is badly injured and is in need of a place to rest. Whilst exploring the forests of Treasure Planet, Jim, Sora, Donald and Goofy meet B.E.N. (Bio-Electrical Navigator), a whimsical robot, driven mad by 100 years of isolation, who claims to have lost much of his memory due to his memory chip being removed. Nevertheless, he provides them with a place to stay where Doppler cares for the wounded captain. However, the maniacal pirates corner the group from outside and Silver attempts to make a deal with Jim for the map, which they reject. Using a secret passage, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jim, Morph and B.E.N. hijack a longboat to fly back to their ship - where Scroop was keeping guard - in attempt to retrieve the map. Unfortunately, after B.E.N encounters some trouble with the on-board electrics while trying to disable the laser cannons, Scroop becomes aware of the six's presence and instantly attacks. As they are fighting Scroop, B.E.N. accidentally disables the artificial gravity system causing them all to go floating upwards into space, making it difficult to combat Scroop. Luckily, Jim manages to grab the ship's mast whereas Scroop gets horribly tangled in the pirates' flag. As he tries to free himself, the flag is severed from the mast and Scroop floats away into space to his doom. The map is then found and the group return to their hideout... only to be captured by Silver and his gang of monsters who have already tied up Doppler and Amelia. They are forced to use the map in order to lead the pirates to where Flint's treasure is stored. As it transpires, the map is also a key to a vast portal which can lead to any place in the universe, including the center of Treasure Planet, where the loot is. While the pirates occupy themselves in hoarding the treasure, Sora finds B.E.N.'s memory circuit in the hand of the skeletal Captain Flint, and B.E.N. remembers that Flint had rigged the planet to blow up should anyone come for his treasure. Jim tells the robot to help Delbert and the Captain while he hotwires the late Flint's ship . Silver seeing the planet and the treasure weren't far from being blown up, boards the now working, treasure filled ship to leave with some loot but Sora stops him by pointing his Keyblade at him, with Donald, Jim, and Goofy by his side. As they engage in battle, they are thrown off balance by a heavy explosion. Silver, Sora, Donald and Goofy manages to grab on to the end of the ship but Jim is left dangling off the edge of a cliff. Sora encourages SIlver to help Jim as SIlver is forced to choose between his treasure and his surrogate so. Silver takes Sora's advice, abandons the ship and saves Jim just in time. The five remaining monsters race back to Captain Amelia's ship and attempt to leave the exploding planet. However, one of the rocket thrusters is badly damaged and the ship doesn't have enough power to leave the planet's atmosphere. Jim, remembering the portal, convinces the crew to turn towards it so he can shift their course. A reluctant Amelia instructs Dr. Doppler to follow Jim's orders and, making a makeshift solar surfer from scrap metal and a spare rocket thruster with Silver's help, Jim races towards the portal. However, the thruster loses power seconds before he can reach. In a desperate attempt, Jim manages to release the last bit of energy from it and changes the portal's destination to the Montressor Spaceport. As the crew celebrates their success, Jim, Sora, Donald and Goofy go to find Silver who was trying to sneak off the ship to avoid hanging or incarceration for his part in the mutiny. Although they a chance to blow the whistle on the rogue sailor, they instead, allow him safe passage off the ship. In return, Silver gives Jim Morph to look after, with the instruction that Morph keep an eye on Jim for him, and reminds him of his potential for greatness. After a quick embrace, the four part company, but not before Silver throws some of the treasure he salvaged to Jim, so the Benbow can be rebuilt. Jim thanks Sora by giving him the Treasure Hunt keychain. Sora, Donald and Goofy then leave to the Gummi Ship. Characters * Jim Hawkins (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * John Silver (Brian Murray) * Doppler (David Hyde Pierce) * Captain Amelia (Emma Thompson) * Scroop (Corey Burton) * B.E.N (Martin Short) * Mr. Arrow (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Thrax ( Laurence Fishborune) Boss Themes * Silver's crew - Rowdy Rumble * Scroop - Squirming Evil Villains Category:Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion